A GUI builder is a software development tool that simplifies the creation of GUIs by allowing a GUI designer to arrange objects using a drag-and-drop What You See is What You Get (WYSIWYG) editor. A GUI builder may be used in conjunction with an Integrated Development Environment (IDE). Some well known GUI builders includes Microsoft Corporation's EXPRESSION BLEND™, GLADE INTERFACE DESIGNER™, and Apple Corporation's COCOA™.